


Infodump

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, He is such a prime candidate, Im a big fan of autistic Noct okay, Infodumping, M/M, Oneshot, autistic Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Noct has a very obvious Special Interest(Sometimes) his boyfriends let him infodump about it.That is all.





	Infodump

     When Prompto stirred late in the night, turning in the bed and expecting to find a warm body next to him, he discovered Noctis missing. A flash of worry went through his half asleep mind, remnants from their travelling days. Then he sat up, taking a breath and sighing when he saw a faint light seeping under the door. He swung his legs over the bed, stretching as he rubbed his eyes and tugged the door open. He peeked his head around the corner, looking at Noctis sitting looking fascinated at his computer screen.

“You all good, Noct?” he asked quietly. Then he saw Noctis smiling, and some kind of article in front of him, all he could make out was a picture of a fish. Prompto smiled warmly and went to sit next to him.

“Uh, Noct? Shouldn't you get some sleep?” he tried again. Noctis finally roused from his blank state.

“Yeah, yeah in a minute,” he said distractedly, turning back to the screen. Prompto sighed, smiling and nudging his shoulder.

“C'mon Noct, it's like midnight. Since when do you stay up this late?” he pushed. Noctis started to turn his face away, having to tear his eyes away from what he was reading.

“Dude I just found out about Lucian Micro Catfish...” he said, in what sounded like a plea. Prompto sighed, but he was smiling.

“Mm... Okay.... How about you shut the laptop, and then you can tell me all about it...” he offered. Noctis whipped his head around at the opportunity to tecite. The bait was too tempting. He shut the laptop and set it on the coffee table, then let Prompto tug him onto his lap.

“'Kay so this catfish is like super tiny... It lives in like all the rocks and crevaces cause all the other fish eat it...” Noctis allowed himself to be laid down on top of Prompto. Immediately Prompto could see the effect, or rather feel and hear it. Noctis's body relaxed on top of his, and his voice got even sleepier. Prompto smiled and yawned, wrapping one arm around him and petting the back of his head with the other.

“Yeah?” Prompto replied.

“It likes... It likes to eat tiny shrimp, freshwater... And... And they...” Noctis struggled to keep awake, but was quickly losing. Prompto did all he could to ease him into sleep. Only when he could hear his breathing slow did he close his eyes and let himself fall asleep too.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ignis was delicately deboning a part of a salmon when Noctis poked his head in the kitchen to observe with curious eyes.

“Something I can do for you, Noct?” Ignis asked, not looking up from his fish. Noctis slithered in the doorway and sidled up beside him.

“Just lookin'...” he mumbled. He gazed around the kitchen.

“What're you gonna put on it?” he asked suddenly. Ignis finally looked up at him, blinking as if struggling to understand. He nodded to a bowl next to the sink filled with some kind of mix of oil and spices. Noctis dipped a pinky in it, ignoring Ignis's objections and tasted it.

“Y'Know if you put in some orange and clove it'll balance out the taste of the fish more,” Noctis said casually, and Ignis stopped deboning to look incredulously at him.

“I was... Thinking lemon but that's a bit beside the point, since when have you known so much about cooking fish...?” he asked, half amused and half hopeful. Noctis shrugged.

“Not really the cooking part, but the fish part... I mean the Leide River Salmon is kind of a sweet fish so I read up on cooking one since I caught it and...”

Well that did explain it a bit...

Noctis nudged Ignis aside, inspecting the fish.

“Also you forgot one bone. The Leide salmon have this weird extra bone here, and most people don't know its there...” he informed, grabbing a utensil and using it to lift some of the flesh and avoid dirtying his hands. Ignis peeked inside and immediately set to work digging it out.

“Your trivial fish knowledge is coming in handy after all,” he mused. Noctis pouted a little.

“I mean I was gonna go play games but just for that I'm gonna stay here and talk about fish the whole time.”

Ignis sighed.

“At least make yourself useful and pre-heat the oven...”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     “Noct, it's already been two days, you can't go three days without training,” Gladio practically pleaded. He'd tried everything, and everything was failing. Noctis simply smiled at the tv.

“Sure I can, I'm doing it right now.”

Gladio sighed in frustration, but decided he would have to use his last resort after all. It was time to pull out his final weapon.

“Alright, I didn't wanna have to do this... But for every round we go I'll let you tell me one stupid fish fact...” he offered. Noctis looked at him out of the corner of his eye, sizing him up and trying to figure out whether he was being serious. Then, Noctis being Noctis, he pushed it as far as he could.

“Make it two facts.”

     Gladio took sips of water while Noctis talked, not like he'd get a chance to say anything anyways.

“So the Cleigne Carp was actually a Niff fish. It likes the cold but Gralea eventually got too cold for even them. So they swam around Lucis until they found Cleigne, and--”  
Gladio shut him up by pushing the water to his mouth.

“We said two facts.”

Noctis pouted.

“That was--”

“Techinically three,” he counted, holding up a finger for each one, “Carp was a Niff fish, it likes the cold, took a trip and settled down in Cleigne. Three.”

“Oh come on I was just getting to the best part!”

Gladio stood and offered a hand to haul him to his feet.

“Well you know how to fix that, then,” he challenged. Noctis took his hand and summoned a sword.

“I'm gonna kick your ass and you're gonna hear about fish all day.”

“Lookin' forward to it, sunshine.”

 


End file.
